


Remembrance

by Faith_Writes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth reminiscing on the past, Gen, byleth angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: His laugh is humorless and hollow in the midnight chill, the cold sending perhaps the only reminder to his body that he still stands.
Kudos: 4





	Remembrance

He remembers laughter, half-hearted rivalries between friends, and the time spent on mundane, personal things. 

Back when things weren’t always so bad. 

Those memories are in the distant past, now, crushed by the weight of the world. 

Tainted by visions of blood and dead comrades, he doesn’t sleep anymore. Spending most nights crushed by what he could’ve done. 

What he could’ve done, but didn’t. 

His father would berate him, hug him, yell at him… if he were here. 

He can’t fight as well as he used to. Visions of the dead fill his mind each time he is forced to strike down yet another innocent bystander. 

“For the good of the kingdom,” they would say. 

… lies. 

He’s reminded of his old student. Once was he a kind young man, always treating others with respect, no matter their status in life. 

Once was he a kind young man. 

That kind man is long gone, now. Buried beneath layers of blood, trauma, the ghosts of his past. 

He laughs, humorless and hollow in the midnight chill. He watches the air form little clouds as he exhales, feels every scar along his body pulse with each breath. 

It’s the only reminder he still has, that his body still stands.


End file.
